


Slime Squad Scribbles

by SignatorySea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignatorySea/pseuds/SignatorySea
Summary: Story's I've written about the in-betweens of Slime Squad's adventures. Mostly fluffy





	1. Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Slime Squad is a dnd group I am a part of.  
> The founding members being Saren (me) the fallen aasimar, Curiosity the tiefling, and Eclipse the half human/half child of the cosmos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren has a relapse of emotions after Eclipse left on a mission. Curiosity takes the time to comfort her.

Curio searched for hours. Saren had disappeared from Eclipse's mountain top home not minutes after he left. Leaving Curiosity alone since Corrine and Ysandron never stay after missions, and leaving no sign as to where she went.  
They found her sitting at the base of the mountain, overlooking the lake their lover had made that day they free falled from the cliff. The water rippled gently from the slight breeze traveling through the valley as the sun set.

Moving closer it was easier to see she was wet, not soaking but she had clearly taken a dip in the lake with her clothes on. Her bun was half fallen out with water still dripping from the free hanging strands, but she paid it and Curio no mind as she looked over the water, fiddling with the wraps on her hands as if she could tighten them any more.

“Hey. You okay Saren?” Curiosity approached their fallen angel slowly, not wanting to startle the oblivious girl.

She jumped a tad, quickly stopping her fiddling, but not looking up. “No. I'm tired of being afraid Curio. But nothing I do seems to change it.”

Taking a seat, they brush the stray hair behind Sarens ear, feeling now exactly how wet and cold she is. “Did you go jump in the lake?”

A nod is her only response still looking out over the water.

“Come here you're freezing.” Shifting closer Saren was practically pulled into Curiosity's lap, realizing now against the tieflings warmth exactly how cold she had become from sitting out here wet for hours. “What are you afraid of Saren? We are a team, maybe I can help you.”

She curls into the touch, the warmth slowly putting new life back into her numb limbs. “Falling. I never use to be ground bound. I use to be able to fly. I had that power taken from me at a horrible time.” Curio could feel the shudder through her body. “I still love heights, but falling terrifies me now. I feel so useless the second I'm in the air, and even though Eclipse has tried helping me. My fear still won't go away.”

A sob escapes her lips, instantly she turns hiding her face in Curiosity's robes.  
“Saren there's nothing wrong with being afraid.” They start to rub gentle circles on her back, trying to calm her down again. “A fear of falling is rational. Especially after what you went through. You're strong, and stronger now with your team. But it's okay to still have fears.”

They sat like that for a while. Well past the sun setting and Sarens shivers got worse as the warmer air turned cold with the lack of sun, though she had at least calmed her sobs.

“Let's get you inside and warmed up. I'll even let you borrow a set of my robes until yours dry properly.” Standing up the two of them started the walk up the mountain, back to base. Wanting the time to settled themselves and help pull a smile back go Sarens face, instead of just magically making their way up with the summoning stones Eclipse gave them.


	2. All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipse gave Curiosity and Saren all the time in the world, this is how Curiosity wanted to spend it.

Is this really what you want to do? Eclipse gave us all the time in the world to do anything we want, and you want to do this?" Saren gestured to the swing hanging off the porch. It rocked slightly in the breeze blowing through the valley under Eclipses mountain home.

"Well yeah, all the time in the world. Why wouldn't I want to spend it with my favorite girl." Curiosity shot her that adorable smile that always caves her resolve.

Saren gives them a punch in the shoulder, to playful to actually do any harm. "Talk about being sappy Curio, and you made fun of me for trying to get Eclipse to come along with us."

"Yeah, well to bad even his powers have limits and he can't join us in this parallel plane? World? Whatever he called it."

"Pocket dimension. It's a world of his own making that doesn't let time passed here affect the outside world." Saren jumped from the porch, slow falling her way to the swing and holding out a hand for them to join her.

Settled in each others arms they looked out across the valley, the swings rocking increased slightly by the swaying of their feet.  
Watching the sunset gently behind the horizon, the comfort within them bloomed. With it a feeling familiar to Saren grew, the gentle wave of filling with magic granted by Eclipse's cosmic powers.

A giggle forced its way past her lips, breaking the silence and earning an odd look from Curio. "Saren? Whats up?"

"That sly bastard." She giggled again, accompanied by the shake of her head. "No wonder he wanted me to come with you so badly. You do trust me right Curio?" She offered out her hand to her tiefling companion.

Without hesitation they clasped hands. "Of course, I wouldn't still be here otherwise."

A grin split her face, holding tightly to her companion she leaned off the swing, letting gravity pull them down. Tugging Curio to her chest as she spread her wings with the stars.  
They were different this time, the black feathers were deeper with undertones of purple and dotted with constellations. Letting out a laugh of joy she pull them out of their decent and adjusted her hold on Curio so not to drop them.  
"Have you ever properly flown before Curio? Because it's time for you to enjoy the sky."

She took off into the growing night, without a care in the world. They don't know how long they spent sailing through the sky under the stars watchful eyes. Tumbling, soaring, rolling, pulling blissful laughs from both of them.

Eventually Eclipse summoned them back home, with their return to the overworld she felt the magic drain but still smiled none the less as she tossed her arms around Eclipse.

"Thank you."

The words hardly left her lips before he returned the expected whisper. "You don't need to thank me for something I want to do for you."


	3. Tell the Secrets Behind Your Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinta and Saren have a heart to heart aboht the secrets in her life.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not at all cannon to Sarens storyline, but does hold truth in her words.
> 
>  
> 
> (Vinta is an original character from D-team check out my other work about him)

"Why do you fear the stars?"

 

_Saren paused in her pace, her halo bouncing slightly to hold its place at her sudden stop._ "I'm sorry? What do you mean? I hold no fear for the cosmos."

 

_Her companion pauses, pulling the flask from his vest and taking a long swig._  "Surely you must, I see the way you look at him. Your eyes don't do to well in hiding your thoughts. I might be a drunk saytr, but I can still see."

 

"According to Eclipse your lineage keeps you from getting drunk. What secrets of mine are my eyes revealing for you to believe I have a fear of the stars?" _She resumes her walk, keeping her pace slow for the goat legged man she was escorting back to Eclipse._

 

"You love him, even when you try to deny it yourself so you act hostile and dismissive towards him trying to lessen your feelings, hoping he'll turn you away and reject you so you dont have to live with this confusing emotion inside your chest. You still love flying. There's a sadness that appears when you look up at the sky, its only brief but I see it. Im sure Curiosity sees it too." _He slows his pace, forcing Saren to follow suit, she couldn't leave him when she had a job to do afterall._

"You hold a fear for the stars too. You've come to associate them with falling, but also with being saved. Eclipse has brough some of the light back into you-"

 

"Stop." _Saren held up a hand trying to halt his words._ "Eclipse didn't save me, I fought tooth and nail to get though the bad parts of my life. I saved myself."

 

"Maybe you physically saved yourself, but he helped save your mind and spirit. Giving you something larger to focus on in the world, your team, your lover. The stars have helped you. But you still fear them. Why?" _He looked up at her again, trying to get a read on her. But she had turned away. Hands busy trying to straighten her bun as they continued at the slow pace._

"I don't fear the stars. Fearing is an understatement. I am terrified of them." _She admitted softly._ "The stars have taken and given me so much. I'm terrified they will rip it all away again. I can't afford to lose Curio and Eclipse. Slime Squad is all I have. I can't" _she crosses her arms, finger nails digging into flesh,_ "I can't lose them. I'd lose myself too."

 

_He nods in understanding, any reply he would have spoken cut off my the greeting's from Curiosity and Eclipse as they approached the meeting point._

 

"Thank you Vinta." _The words were soft, not detectable by unmagical ears, before she hurried off to great her companions._


	4. Can't Keep Us Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity and Saren end up in a tight situation.
> 
> Tw: for gun and blood mentions

The chain jingle against the waking movements of the tiefling. Their forced slumber wearing off to find themselves bound to a wall. Iron cuffs held tight to their ankles and wrists, keeping them floor bound. Not that their pounding head would allow them to get up anyway.

 

Shifting slightly as their dark vision adjusted to the low light of the room, they tried to remember exactly what happened for them to end up in this situation. Before their pondering got far, the sounds of a scuffle outside the door stole their attention once more.

 

After the sound of the scuffle died down, there was a rustling of keys then the door was thrown open. A familiar figure silhouetted by the torchlight in the hall. Her blackened halo steadying itself above her bun as she took in the tieflings slumped posture.

"CURIO!" She quickly crossed the room, falling to her knees before the tiefling. "Thank goodness we found you."

 

"Saren? What happened? Are you okay?" Curio's eyes darted between their lover and the open doorway.

 

A chuckle pulls from her, as she works on undoing the cuffs. "Am I okay? Really. You're the one who got knocked out and dragged off, but it's me you are worried about? Some old rivals of Eclipse's showed up at the house, decided since they couldn't find him they would take their anger out on us. He finally showed up to help us fight, but not before your low hit standing self had been dragged away. I'm just glad you're alright." She managed to undo the cuffs, giving Curio a few points of her angelic healing to stabilize them further.

 

"Well that explains how I ended up here. And definitely why I'm so sore." With the help of Saren the tiefling stands. Before heavily leaning on the fallen angel. "Easy Curio. Easy. You took a few hard hits. Take your time. Or not." Her tone quickly changed at the sound of approaching feet.

 

"Sorry love. Hold on tight." In a burst of strength, Saren somehow swept Curiosity off their feet and sprinted from the room.

 

Down a series of hallways and up a flight of stairs, Saren bursted outside with the company hot on her heels. It was now out in the sunlight Curio could see the proper state of her companion. Sarens hair was matted to the side of her head, the black hair slicked back and smelling irony if Curio stuck their nose to close. The color of her shirt and the ends of her ribbons were stained a light red, blood well past dried from the wounds nearby.

 

"Saren?! I can walk, put me down you injured fool." Saren kept running despite the protests, a gunshot firing from behind making her quickly dodge behind a tree to avoid the bullet. "Just shut up and hold on." She growled, halo glowing brighter as she resumed her sprint. Now zigzagging through the trees to avoid the bullets, she kept moving. Breath falling heavy but determined to put distance between her lover and their pursuers.

 

Thankfully her practice in school and from Eclipse paid off as she easily out ran them, ducking from the forest into a nearby rocky outcropping. Finding a decent but not the best place to put Curio down to hide. 

 

Crouching beside them, Saren began a more routine check for wounds over their lover. Only a few bruises, maybe a cracked rib-based off Curiosity's short gasps as the shifted-that could be healed with some more magic, magic Saren didn't have right now. Thankfully no proper head wounds besides a small lump on the back of their skull, and a scratch on their horns.

 

As she fretted over them Curio also got a full view of her wounds. The cuts on her arms, the growing bruises forming on her limbs, the blood matted in her hair and coating her clothes. The gash on her stomach, though shallow appeared to have bled quite a bit. "Saren. Relax please you need to rest."

 

She shook her head, fighting a wave of nausea that hit as she did. "If I relax I'm going down Curio. I got to get you safe first. Got to get you back to Eclipse at least."

 

"Saren."

 

"Curio. No." Her golden eyes bore right into them, flashes of love, worry, grief, and pain flashing by before settling in determination. "I'm going to get you somewhere safe." She steps away from the outcropping for a moment, looking back for any sign of their followers before helping Curio to their feet. "Lets go."

 

They take off running once more, hand in hand this time, jumping over rocks and a fallen log. Curios pain quickly turning south as the movement jostled their wounds.

 

Then they heard the shot again. A bullet grazing by Sarens leg, making her let go of Curiosity. "Go run!" Saren stops turning to face their opponents. "Keep heading west. You'll find Eclipse before the end of the woods."

 

"But they'll kill you!"

 

"They'll have to catch me first. If this world thinks it can keep us apart, then it hasn't been paying attention because there is nothing,  _ nothing  _ I wouldn't do to be by your side again. Now go." She flashes a smile before running off towards their attackers, Curio only catching a glimpse of a black light flashing before listening to their lover and running south.

 

Knowing they were in no state to fight without help.

  
  


With Eclipse found and a few health potions down the hatch, Curio set back out to find Saren. And find her they did. Back where the two had separated. Her form slouched against a tree, a few more wounds fresh from battle and the fading edges of her broken wings disappearing from sight. She raised a dagger, ready to fend off an attack before recognizing her party. Knowing help came she dropped the dagger, a soft smile forming. "See told you the world can't keep us apart." Struggling to her feet Saren used the tree for support she took one step before falling forwards, being caught by her companions before she hit the ground.


	5. Duo not a Trio !Hanahaki AU

The tiefling and the angel, what a strange duo. Stranger even that they tagged along with a humanoid creature with cosmic skin. But the three seemed happy. Tagging along in a good trio fighting crime with their fits and righting wrongs.

 

After missions they would watch their cosmic friend return to his abode. Their hearts swelling from the affection felt towards him, even as he neglected their advances. So they let it go, instead enjoying the company they found in each other, and the love that they shared.

 

Saren was the first one to start. A casual cough that appeared overnight. The squad assumed it was just a normal cold, even once Curiosity started coughing too. After all they lived together catch'ing each other's cough wasnt that odd of an idea.

 

The worry spread between the two one night. Curiosity woken from a dead sleep at the sound of coughing, Saren missing from the bed. Following the noise to the bathroom she found her leaning over the toilet. The surface of the water rippled gently as yellow petals floated about.

 

Curio sat and tried to help, unable to do much but hold the girls hair back while she coughed hard enough to shake her whole frame. 10 minutes. They timed it, she sat there heavily coughing for 10 minutes. And was wheezing for a while afterwards. Her breaths short and heavy, as if she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs.

 

-

It wasn't long before Curio started doing it too. Not just at home but while on missions too. To the point where Eclipse sent them home until they got better.

 

They still didn't know why. They hadn't told him about the petals. Ambrosia and Daffodils, they had figured out. But no amount of coin spent on cure disease, or remove curse seemed to stop them.

 

Sarens fits got longer first. From minutes to spanning hours. Leaving her shakey, unfocused and unable to do anything besides sit. Forcing herself to breathe deeper than ever. And every breath hurt. Like a scratching in her lungs as the breath shifted something around.

 

Curio felt it too, but they were a bit more functional, their coughing fits not as strong just more frequent. Constant little coughs.

 

A month later, their floor was covered in petals, and slowly being joined by blood. They held onto each other, trying to soothe the others coughs despite their own inability to breath.

The iron phlegm coming up from their lungs as the stems of the flowers scratched and the petals pulled. Each inhale creating more damage, but a necessary reaction to the forceful exhales as the petals tickled their throats.

 

Curiosity blacked out first, Saren taking their weight to her chest as she laid back, unable to hold herself upright any more. Even as the choking coughs took their hold she ran her hands through Curios hair. An attempt at a promise, a show of love, a declaration that she'll fight to stay by their side till the end.

 

\---

 

Eclipse found them the next day, neither one had answered his call and it raised concern. Daffodils and Ambrosia. The flowers looking at him accusingly from the doorway. Breath caught in his throat at the murder scene before him, and no idea who could have gotten away with such a scheme.


End file.
